


La 'iniciación' del gremio

by m3n4sk3r



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Juvia is really naive, Makarov is a pervert, Sexual Coercion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3n4sk3r/pseuds/m3n4sk3r
Summary: La noche en la que Juvia se unio al gremio, Makarov tuvo una idea peculiar. Por suerte para él, Juvia nunca fue la chica mas brillante.
Relationships: Makarov Dreyar & Juvia Lockser
Kudos: 1





	La 'iniciación' del gremio

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.
> 
> Hola, este será el primer fic que he escrito de Fairy Tail, espero que sea de su agrado.
> 
> La razón por la que publico este corto fic es porque he estado publicando encuestas con diferentes ideas y fandoms, para ver qué es lo que más quieren los lectores, y ha funcionado bastante bien.
> 
> Recientemente publique la historia sobre la ganadora de la encuesta de Marzo, Androide 18, y la ganadora de la última encuesta, Yang Xiao-Long de RWBY, tendrá su historia lo más pronto posible.
> 
> Pero lo importante es que ahora hay una nueva encuesta en mi perfil de FFN, donde está la opción de decidir a qué chica dedicare mi siguiente historia.
> 
> Les agradecería revisar la nueva encuesta luego de leer este capítulo.

"Felicidades Juvia-chan, ahora eres parte del gremio." Makarov felicito a su nueva 'chica'.

"Muchas gracias por la oportunidad Maestro Makarov" Juvia le agradeció a su nuevo líder.

La linda peliazul estaba encantada con la posibilidad de estar en el mismo gremio que Gray-sama, y esperaba que él también este feliz con la noticia.

Juvia estaba tan ensimismada en su mundo que no notaba que todavía estaba mostrando su marca del gremio.

Y cómo eligió tener el tatuaje en la pierna izquierda, y con su nueva vestimenta, más reveladora, le estaba dando un pequeño espectáculo al viejo pervertido en frente suyo.

 _"Podría hacer mi propia revista de bellezas."_ Makarov pensó perversamente, viendo a la nueva integrante del gremio. _"Esas piernas pueden matar a alguien."_

Y ni hablar de su busto…

"En verdad, Juvia no puede decirle cuanto le agradezco esto, Maestro." Juvia volvió a decirle al hombre su agradecimiento. "Juvia pensó que por lo sucedido con Phantom Lord no dejaría a Juvia unirse."

"No puedo culparte por las acciones que hizo tu antiguo maestro." Las palabras del Mago santo fueron sabias. _"Y con esa figura se perdona todo."_ Sus pensamientos no tanto.

"Aun así, Juvia no desperdiciara esta oportunidad."

"Bueno…"a Makarov se le ocurrió una idea algo pervertida. "Hay un rito de iniciación para las mujeres del gremio, para que puedan integrarse con mayor facilidad."

"¿En serio?" La peliazul choco las palmas alegre, feliz de participar en una actividad exclusiva de Fairy Tail.

"Si, aunque es algo que solo pueden realizar las mujeres decididas."

"Juvia lo hará, ¡Maestro Makarov!"

"Muy bien." El anciano le sonrió 'paternalmente'. "Lo único que debes recordar Juvia-chan, es que esto se queda entre nosotros dos." Makarov se llevo un dedo a los labios. "Es un rito secreto, por lo que no debes contar lo que pasara, ¿está bien?"

Cualquier persona notaria que lo que pedía el hombre era algo extraño, pero la maga de agua no era alguien muy 'brillante'.

"Claro."

X – X – X – X – X

"¿Está bien hacer esto?" Juvia se retorcía incomoda, mientras se apoyaba en la pared del gremio.

"Por supuesto querida." Makarov se acercaba a la chica, agradeciendo a todos los dioses existentes tener al gremio vacio esta noche.

Y que Juvia sea tan crédula.

Ver a la hermosa chica apoyándose en la pared, desnuda como el día en que nació, casi le provoca un infarto al viejo pervertido.

Por suerte para él, la vista si le provoco una erección.

Juvia trataba de controlar su respiración, sintiéndose muy nerviosa por el 'rito' que Makarov le dijo era crucial para integrarse a Fairy Tail.

El rito era la razón por la que se encontraba apoyando sus pechos desnudos contra la fría pared, mostrando sus largas piernas y, sobretodo, su bien formado trasero al hombre que ahora será su maestro de gremio.

"Juvia no está segura si quiere seguir con esto, Maestro." La peliazul le dice al hombre, incomoda con la situación.

"Juvia-chan, es por el gremio." Makarov le reprochaba. "¿Aun quieres formar parte de él?"

"…Si"

"Muy bien, ya sabes que hacer."

La maga del agua con algo de vacilación se inclina aun mas en la pared y con sus finas manos empieza a masajear su trasero.

"Ohhh." El hombre rápidamente se baja el pantalón y empieza a masturbarse, viendo a la linda chica jugar con su pálido culo.

La cara de Juvia estaba roja de la vergüenza, sintiendo la mirada lasciva del hombre mayor. Tragándose la saliva, la chica siguió con su tarea y agarro firmemente sus nalgas, separándolas y dejando a plena vista del hombre sus agujeros.

"Bu-bueno." La joven mujer cerró los ojos. "Juvia esta lista."

El hombre no espero más. Usando una de las magias mundanas que aprendió, Makarov se elevo y quedo a la altura de la redonda cola de la jovencita, apoyando su polla en medio de sus cachetes.

"Querida, ¿cómo quieres completar la prueba?" como el hombre podía mantenerse en el aire era un misterio para Juvia, pero la chica estaba demasiado avergonzada para preguntar.

"…En el trasero."

"No te escuche, Juvia-chan."

"Ju-juvia Qui-quisiera realizar la prueba con su tra-trase-sero." Sonrojada, Juvia le responde al anciano.

"Muy bien." Makarov trago saliva, dándose cuenta de la situación en la que estaba.

Estaba a punto de follarle el culo a la nueva miembro del gremio, a una de sus niñas.

"¡Ohhh!"

El hombre no dudo ni un segundo. En un instante, el mago sacro penetro con fuerza el ano de la hermosa chica, haciéndola gritar de la sorpresa y el dolor.

"¡Maestro!" La chica grito, sintiendo al pequeño hombre agarrar velocidad, sujetando sus caderas y embistiendo con fuerza su apretado agujero.

Makarov mordió los dientes, tratando de no correrse tan rápido, pero era difícil cuando el culo de Juvia se sentía tan bien. No era tan suelto como el de Cana o Evergreen, pero tampoco era tan apretado como el de Laki o Bisca.

"¡mmmm!" Juvia cerró los ojos, acostumbrándose poco a poco al trato brusco. Por suerte para ella, el pene de Makarov no era tan grande como para lastimarla, y no es como si esta fuera la primera vez en que tenía sexo anal.

Phantom Lord nunca fue el gremio más correcto de todos, y ella nunca fue la más asertiva. Varias veces tomaba misiones que no entendía y terminaba con las piernas abiertas y una fila de hombres preparándose para llenarla de semen.

Comparado con eso, tener sexo con el maestro Makarov era hasta placentero.

"Ahh." La peliazul gimió al sentir a Makarov aumentar la intensidad de sus embestidas, hundiendo su pene en su agujero y marcando su amplio trasero con su escuálido cuerpo.

"Oh Mavis." El hombre ya no podía aguantar mucho, pero el culo de Juvia era exquisito. Dejando de agarrar sus caderas, el viejo empezó a masturbar a la chica, mientras usaba magia de viento para seguir moviéndose.

"Maestro…" Juvia suspiro, abrumada por la sensación dual. Los dedos del mago sacro entraban con impunidad en su húmeda vagina, mientras su pene palpitaba en su ano.

La chica escucho al hombre jadear más y más, mientras dejaba de penetrarla con tanta intensidad. Juvia sintió al hombre pegarse a su espalda y frotar su clítoris con suavidad.

"¿Está bien Maestro?" La linda maga le pregunta preocupada al hombre mayor, sintiéndolo detenerse y respirar cortadamente.

"Juvia-chan…" El maestro se conmovió ante la preocupación de su nueva chica y abrazo a la maga con fuerza. "¡Que buena chica eres!"

Su polla todavía estaba enterrada en la cola de la maga de agua.

"¡Kyaaa!" Juvia grito cuando el mago, todavía abrazándola, volvió a mover sus caderas con la ayuda de magia, esta vez con aun más fuerte.

La mujer fue pegada aun mas a la pared, su cuerpo moviéndose a la par de las embestidas del hombre. Sus pezones se frotaban contra la fría pared y sus piernas flaqueaban cada vez que el miembro de Makarov se enterraba en su agujero.

Los gemidos y el sonido de carne golpeando carne resonaban en el gremio. Las bolas de Makarov chocaban con el gordo culo de la chica para el placer de ambos.

A la chica le provocaba un poco de culpa al recordar a Gray-sama, el hombre del que se enamoro luego de conocerlo por 10 minutos, pero luego de esto será mas experimentada con las tradiciones del gremio de su amado.

Con el que lucho casi a muerte.

"¡Yeahhh!" Con un grito, Makarov se corrió dentro del ano de la joven que abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, al sentir la considerable cantidad de semen llenando su trasero.

"…Maestro, tiene mucho vigor, Juvia está sorprendida." Nunca se dirá que la maga tiene buenas habilidades sociales.

El anciano solo se rio, saliendo del trasero de la maga para elevarse con un pequeño hechizo y pegarse a la espalda de ella.

"Aun soy un hombre en la plenitud de su vida." El mago santo le dijo mientras aprovechaba la oportunidad de apretar las hermosas tetas de la peliazul. "Especialmente con una chica tan linda como tu Juvia-chan."

"¿Eso quiere decir que Juvia paso la prueba?"

"…Claro, la prueba." A Makarov le cae una gota por la frente. Se le había olvidado que había convencido a la chica con esa ridícula excusa.

"Por favor dígame como lo hize Maestro."

"Haz pasado la prueba con honores." Makarov rie pervertidamente, aun masajeando las tetas de Juvia. "Ahora si eres una maga de Fairy Tail de verdad."

"Juvia esta muy feliz." Juvia sonrió aliviada.

"…"

"Maestro, ¿podría dejar de apretar mis senos?" La chica le pregunta al hombre mayor. "Hace frio y quiero ponerme la ropa." E irse a su habitación en el hotel y masturbarse un poco. Sintió algo de placer, pero el mago no la hizo llegar al orgasmo.

Quizás le pida ayuda a Gajeel-kun.

"…"

"…"

La noche se hizo aun mas incomoda.

X – X – X – X – X

"Juvia está encantada de unirse al gremio." La maga de agua saluda al equipo Natsu, que se encontraba buscando una misión en el tablero.

Su Gray-sama se veía tan apuesto como siempre, especialmente sin polera

"Jajaja, así que al final te uniste." Gray le dice a la maga, notando la nueva apariencia que tomo.

Se veía rara.

"Te agradezco la ayuda que nos diste en la Torre del Cielo." La siempre imponente Titania le agradece a Juvia.

"¡Bienvenida!" Lucy la recibe con alegría.

"¡Rival de amor!" La cara de la peliazul se oscurece al ver a la chica que quiere quitarle a Gray-sama.

Lejos de ellos, Mirajane veía al maestro reposar en la barra agotado.

"¿Durmió mal maestro?"

"Mordí más de lo que pude comer." No se arrepentiría de lo que hizo ayer, el culo de Juvia es espectacular.

Pero su cuerpo ya no lo acompañaba, le dolía todo.

* * *

No olviden revisar la encuesta.


End file.
